Reborn
by greenflash39
Summary: Meet Redmond,A playboy but kinda shy ?,well whatever What will happen if he found out about his real Identity hohoho Future lemon possible,HAREM of course,about the pairing... I'll add poll later TROLOLOLOLOL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Redmond's POV

"My name is Redmond Lawrence Amduscias,yoroshiku onegaishimasu" i introduced myself in my new classroom and smiled,yeah i tried to be as kind as possible ,i don't wanna my old life getting repeated again,yeah so i tried to be as nice as possible,but why are those boys still glaring at me ?,i did nothing wrong right ?

"So anyone have some questions about Amduscias-kun ?" my homeroom teacher asked and all of the girl raised their hand

"Okay,then blahblahblah-san"

"Do you have a girlfriend or fiancee Amduscias-kun ?" a girl ask with a blushing face

"Hm...,let's see I don't have any girlfriend or fiancee now,and please call me with my first name,i feel awkward being called with my family name" i scratch my cheek

"KYAAAAAAA,he's so CUTEEEE PLEASE DATE ME REDMOND-KYUUUNNN !" the girls shouted simultaneously,and the boys are giving me the stares that could kill somebody

"gomen minna,but I'm not interested into a relationship now" i use my lady-killer smile ,and i heard some brokenhearted mutters from the girls

"Eveyone please calm down,and Amduscias-kun you can sit there" the teacher pointed a seat behind at the first row near the class's door,perfect the class across me are staring at me like I'm some kinda swimming alien ?,well whatever I'm off to sleep

Timeskip linch break

*smack* i woke up due to a painful smack on my head "Itaii,why did you do that ?!,eh ?,rias sona ?,why are you doing in my class I'm older than you,it's not good to smack someone you know ?" i rub my sore head

"HUH ?!,as the student council i can't possibly let a student sleep in his class" sona glared at me

"Where's Cassandra ?" rias asked with her arms crossed and one of her eyes closed

"Oh,she's in other class i believe" i let out a cat-like smile and starting to walk to rias's clubroom together

"You doesn't even know what your queen's class is ?" rias face-palmed

"Hehe,gomen I'm just not interested in school,i wonder what makes you love it ?" I put my right arm at her waist which causes her to blush

"Not here Redmond,what will you do if people misunderstood ?" she whispered as we continued to walk

"I'll tell them that we're only childhood friends" i smirked

"only childhood friend huh ?" she muttered barely hearable

"Owh,come on don't be too upset about the little things" i pull her closer and all of the boys started to curse me and the girls are brokenhearted,and we arrived at the old school building AKA occult research clubroom It's creepy actually but being a ultimate class devil and the heir of the Amduscias house that held Great king rank like the Baels this is nothing,i enter the clubroom and saw Rias's and my peerage plus sona and her queen there

"So ?,what happened guys,it's rare to see you guys in one place like this" i smirked then sit on a sofa

"Explain,how could you find these monsters to be members of your peerage" sona smacked my head again

"Seriously ?,having Arthur Pendragon as your first knight,Merlin Ambrosius as the bishop,Kusanagi Godou as your pawn,Isn't it overkilling ?" rias rubbed her temple from her imaginary headache

"I'm hunting kuroka for now" i replied rias,and koneko doesn't seems happy

"Oh, It's time Let's go merl,Ar,Cassie I've got his location now" i was looking at my Iphone 6 plus,and found what am i looking for

"Heh,Just hope that's he's strong" merlin smirked

"of course he is,calm down merl,and I'll get the other one later" i head to Rias and kiss her lips forcibly before se could react i transported away

Hehe so how was it ?,reviews please,this is my first DxD fic so dunno

and btw I'll make a poll who will Redmond fell in love hohoho

Sorry for the poor english

Then,Ciaooooooo~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Euclid's POV**

I was just sitting in my office at Qlippoth's HQ,until some black magic circle with a one-horn unicorn symbol on the center of it,and some devil letters that spelled 'Amduscias' appeared,i guess that brat came huh ?,annoying,what does he want

"Well,well isn't this the amduscias brat that beat the 'Infinite' and the 'dream',such a honor that he would meet a traitor like me" i scoffed

"Watch your mouth traitor" my ex-onee-sama glared at me

"So,want to be my knight in shining armor ?" he winked at me

"Ewww,Gaymond" wait ?!,a GODSLAYER ?!,AS HIS SERVANT ?!,,it seems I'll drop dead if i refused

"Suit yourself...,Master" i kneeled and he start his chant and made me his knight

"Now,now I gotta show him off to Ria-tan" he happily said

"But what about Takumi Walker the sekiryuutei ?" Onee-sama protested

"Hm...,godou kidnap him okay" HWATZZZ ?!,what kind of deity is he ?,and the godslayer transported away

"And now now,eu-chan,let's make Ria-tan amazed with my new buddy here" he smiled like a little kid and transported us away to somewhere,how could he call his lowly servant a buddy ?.i just don't understand...

"Onee-sama ?!" i was surprised to see her inside this victorian building style

"Rias,marry me" a guy tried to grope Ummm,Gremory's heir's ? boobs...,and my master blew up his right arm with one of his family's trademark,the black lightning of destrusction...,It's similiar to the power of destruction,but it's more painful and only the owner could stop it,and even the phoenix's tears or it's healing poweer will take a while to heal it,that pervert is just lucky because Onee-sama's ice barrier protected him,or not...,He'll be as good as nothing now...,hoh,so Master's a possessive type huh ?,as what i expected from my master

"WHY DID YOU PROTECT HIM GRAYFIA ?!,HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE !" he pointed to the pervert that's trying to burn him

"Why you ?!" he tried to burn him with the phoenix's flame but...,It's just simoly dissapeared before it could reach him

"Ahhh,that fire gave me chills,It's grossing,let me show you...,THE TRUE BLACK ETERNAL FLAME !" he roared,guess he's from the amduscias so he probably a half dragon...,and he fire the black flame and it hit Riser on the face...,cool,not many Amduscias have that black flame

"Redmond-sama,please calm down...,even i can't protect you if you killed the 3rd son if phoenix and Rias-sama's fiancee" onee-sama tried to calm him down

"THEN I'LL BE HER FIANCEE !,IF HER NEW FIANCEE IS THE HEIR OF THE AMDUSCIAS,HER GRANDMA WON'T PROTEST RIGHT ?!" master shout and put Gremory heir's face to his chest

"Very well then,I'll discuss this with sirzech-sama,and Raiser-sama you better leave before he could harm you any further" onee-sama transported away,and that bird too

 **Redmond's POV**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT ?!" rias scolded me

"No one can touch anything's mine" i lift her chin so i could see her beautiful face

"DON'T THINK THAT I'M ONE OF YOUR DISPOSABLE TOYS REDMOND !" she slapped my face,and i transported us away to my bedroom,after we arrived there i pin her tightly to the wall

"REDMOND RELEASE ME !,YOU DON'T LOVE ME !" she tried to break free,but her strength is no match with mine my,face was totally close to hers… My lips almost touched her nose.

"Re-Redmond.. it hurts !" Rias tried to release her wrist, but I tightened my grip and I used my other hand to grab her waist. so she couldn't escape from me.

"Fufu,It's seems that you have to be punished Rias" i whispered with my super seductive voice

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER" she's as stubborn as ever and never give up to my temptation until i finally let her go,but this time i don't care,I'll make her mine completely

"you let another man other than me,touched you"I licked her ear and then I felt her body flinched a bit.

"Let me go now Redmond !" She pushed me strongly,she succeeded to escape from my hug, but even before she took another step.. I managed to grab her wrist again and pushed her until her back bumped onto the wall… I pinned her tightly to the wall,My hand moved downwards to feel every curves of her body. I don't think I can stop myself from not touching her. She's too pretty to resist…also, I didn't understand why I'm having this anger and lust for her right now. Such mixed emotions I'm having right now... She gasped as I groped her ass through her uniform's skirt. She lifted her hand and then she slapped my face. Ouch…that hurts...,she slapped me twice

"You've angered me Rias,punishment time..." i whispered,and bit her ear softly,i saw her hand wanting to slap my face again, so I quickly grab it. I flipped her body, so she became facing the wall,I pressed my body to hers and it caused she couldn't move even a bit. I caressed her cheek from behind.

"I need some pleasures… Let's do it, Rias. Give me your body and your lust to me tonight…,those girls never makes me...sastified with their body..." I sniffed her long crimson locks, I could smell the sweet scene from her hair. it's sure increasing my desire to eat her even more...,so I flipped her back again. We stared at each other eyes. I could feel her breath heavier than before, but… her gaze looked same, her gaze didn't change to the one that i wanted. Without any alert, I captured her lips… her eyes grew widened with shock but I didn't care… I closed my eyes and kept kissing her. She struggled in my arms, my hands sneaked to her neck. I held her neck so she couldn't escape from my kiss.I pulled back my kiss because I felt my lungs demanded for oxygen. I stared at her beautiful eyes for a moment… she cried. I licked her tears away from her cheek

"It's not good for a pretty flower like you to cry..." i whispered,I didn't give her more time to talk and clashed my lips against hers again. I bit her below lips and parted her lips. She finally let out a soft moan. She gave my tongue a full access to enter her mouth and I didn't want to waste this chance… My tongue sneaked into her mouth and our tongue entwined to make our kiss became more passionate,I smirked as I noticed that her hesitation already replaced by desire and lust.

 _"Good girl Rias… this is what I want,I'll give you some treat..."_ I whispered against her lips.I use my left hand to stroke her cheek and then I slipped my other hand under her skirt,her body trembled as my fingers stroke her bare thigh. Her breathing increased as I landed my lips on her neck. I trailed my kiss on her neck. After my lips touched her bare neck, I felt even more aroused than before,I moved my fingers onto her womanhood through her underwear causing her moan became louder. I rubbed it gently,

"R-Redmond…. ahhh—"

I approached her ear and whispered. _"I guess you want it so badly right now."_ I smirked. I replaced my fingers with my knee. I let my knee rubbed her wet womanhood harder and it caused her head jerked up because of pleasure.

"S-stop it Redmond…"

"I won't stop." I used my free hands to tear her uniform. I caressed her back to feel her smooth skin before I took off her dress. After her shirt fell onto the floor, I could see her half-naked body clearly. I gulped and licked my lips to show her that my naughty side already took over my mind, completely. I smirked as my hands roamed on her bare stomach,her warm breath, her pearl-white skin, and her moans made me couldn't hold my desire anymore… I grabbed her waist and lifted her body. I kissed her neck while I carried her onto my bed. I put her down near to the bed. I pulled my lips away from her neck and throwed Rena onto the bed,I climbed up to the bed and started to kiss her lips roughly while my hands lightly squeezed her mounds through her bra. _I want to break her and messing up with her body so badly._ I pulled the kiss away and flipped her body and found my hands taking off her purple bra. I tossed the bra away from the bed. I flipped her body again because I was eagerly wanted to see her naked bosom and pinkish nipples. I could see Rias's red cheeks because I stared at her bare chest,

"…They're perfect ."

After I said it, Rena's cheeks blushed even redder. She seemed wanting to take a little revenge, since I was the one who kept teasing her since the beginning. Rias suddenly woke up and started to take off my blazer,and pats. I flinched a bit, but then I let her unbuttoned my shirt and saw my abs and chest,don't forget my big member. "I could say the same." She gave me her devil smile,flick my member

When she was about to lick my abs, I pushed her back onto the bed and placed myself on her top. "…Me first." I bend down to kiss her collarbone while my hands already went to caress the mounds.

"mnnnh!—- Ahhh…Redmond…" hearing her moaned my name made me more turned on, I started to fondle and stroked her bosom without showing any mercy to her. I squeezed them strongly to fulfill my sensual gratification. Maybe I fondled them too strong because Rias suddenly let out a small scream. But again… _I don't care,_ while my mouth was busy to kiss, sucking, and nibbling her skin on her neck to make a red mark on it… my fingers already found itself on her nipples. Without a further ado, I pressed, pulled, twisted, and pinched her hardened nipples and it caused her scream even louder than before.

"R-Redmond—- Ahhh~… It's hurt! S-since when you turned this sadistic ?! Nnngh…"

"I don't know… I just do it as usual." I left her neck when I already saw some red marks on it,when I was about to move my kiss downwards, she grabbed my head and made me looked at her.

"As usual?" she frowned.

"Yeah… my toys are quite hardcore, you know. This is not mean anything for them. Why? I can mess up your body even more if you want it." I swear that I saw a slight of jealousy in her face. I gasped when she flipped me over and sat on my legs. She gave me a deep kiss and escalated into the wild kiss. I moaned as she licked and bit my nipples. I found my hands grope her butt and squeezed it slowly,my body got weaker because of the pleasure that she gave to me. I started to think about how I could take the dominance again, i smirked as I accidentally touched her panties and it was really wet. I quickly lifted up my knee and pressed her replaced my moan and then her body fell onto mine as I kept rubbing it with my knee,i used the chance to flip her down again and I managed to get on top of her again. I whispered. "I said… me first." I began to kiss her body again. I started the kiss from her neck and slowly went down to her chest. I removed her soaked panties and then I rubbed her wet core slowly. Rias whimpered as I massaged her clit.

"A-Ahhh~! Redmond! R-Redmond…" Her head jolted back,I saw her face. Her lewd sound and her aroused face made me eagerly want to make her scream and moan my name more. I couldn't be more turned on rather than this. I decided to take the some teasing step to make her feels how she can't mess with me.I made the circling motions with my finger,I couldn't take off my eyes from her perky breast swayed back and forth as she moved along with my finger movement. I opened my mouth and I put the nipple into my mouth. Rias grabbed my hair due to the pleasure that I gave to her when I sucked it,As my tongue twirled her pinkish nipple, I added 1 finger. I could see her hip unconsciously moved to help increase the sensation of pleasure while I shoved my 2 fingers in and out mercilessly.

"Redmond,Redmond Put that in,i want you inside ahnnnn,nghhh,me-" She started to moan uncontrollably,My hair completely messed up because she kept stroking it roughly.

"Red-Redmond please put that in,I want it." she tried to catch her breath

"Hm ?,I can't hear you Rias,beg more for it" i kept teasing her inner walls with my finger

"Please do me ahnnn,nghhh-" she kept moaning

"Beg again Rias" i teased her even more

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY !"

I smirked as I heard it. "Finally… you showed your true color, Rias... I like it because it didn't sounds like I rape you anymore." I put my member inside,and without a warning,i shove my cock inside her core,and started to pump mercilessly just like she asked

Her moan already filled my room. "Nnnn—gaaaah~! A-Aaah—-Haaah~! Redmond~!"

I noticed that she almost reached her climax point, so I stopped playing with her nipple and then I ate her moans. I kissed her with all my passion. I want to see her cum while kissing me.

"A-Ahh—Redmond…! Mmmgh…!" She finally got her final pleasure.

I pulled back my kiss. _"You didn't disappoint me, Rias."_ I pulled out my cock from her center and then I put it into her mouth. "Clean up this." I saw her panting below me and she tried to catch her breath.

She did as I asked her. She licked my cocked and ate her own juices. Well…. guess what, the way she licked my thing made something between my legs started to she flipped me over

"It's my turn" she said and began to kiss my neck,but my phone rang

"Tch,what do you want Kusanagi ?,you're disturbing my dream" i hissed to him

"My deepest apology Gaymond,but I've got Takumi Walker now,what should i do ?"

"Pretty slow,well whatever bring him to his new room and I'll be down in a few minuets" i grumbled and threw my phone and it landed right inside the thrash can

"So remember that You're mine now Rias" i lift her chin and kissed her passionately

"Yeah,I've become one of your toys" she cried,tsk...,i had no choice but to hug her

 **Rias's POV**

he hugged me and put my face on his chest,what is he doing...,he never shows any love or affections towards me...

"Redmond...?" i ask him

"Do you know what's the difference between you and those toys ?" he asked in a serious voice,and i simply nodded

"I only fuck them with my fingers,and i never did this..." he suddenly lick my womanhood and eat my juice and he twirl his tongue inside my core and that made me accidentally cummed,but he didn't get angry or something,instead he eat the juices and kiss me roughly

"You're delicious Rias" he said to me and put a golden necklace that had "Redmond's" as it's pendant

"Now,i have to go,and you're staying here start from right now" he get changed to a black training pants and jacket with golden lining on it,and he didn't zipped his jacket so i could see his chest and abs

"Let's continue this later Rias..." he whispered seductively to my ear and lick it,after that he left...

 **Redmond's POV**

After i left my room i went to my new pawn's room and reincarnate him,He's a genius it appears so I don't have to explain all blah3 and just give him a book,about all he needs to know,and he was able to reach balance breaker in no time,My peerage consists of monsters afterall,I'll get the hakuryuukou later...,i smirked

"So,I'm a devil now ?" he asked me

"Yes you are" i nodded lazily

"Great...,can I go for awhile to kill my grandpa now ?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"Do whatever you like...,but revenge won't take you anywhere Takumi,Shit. I need a new phone" i muttered and left the room back to my room and locked the door

"Ri-as~" i bite her ear playfully and she moaned,shit,I'm getting hard now...

"Can i go to the toilet first ?" she asked me

"Whatever for my hime-sama" i cup her cheeks,and i lay down on the bed,and i heard a loud thump

 **sososo An update~,sorry if the lemon sucks...,and please comments,so i could make this fic better~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Ciaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ^^b**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Shouts from the room can no longer be heard, no one could hear them anyway. Only the soft sounds of kisses remains, it was hard to imagine they were having an argument just a while ago. Their bodies so close to each other, neither of them wanting to move away. Passionate kisses gave them both the warmth,  
What were they fighting about?/p  
Well… that conversation went out of the window when the Amduscias heir pulled the crimson haired closer to him and aggressively gave her a kiss. The girl resisted, but not after a short while the hands that were pushing the boy away even pulled her closer ,It was a silly fight to be honest. A very silly misunderstanding, because the boy gets jealous easily and he's a super posessive guy, it was something he swore to fix during the start of the year. he was doing fine on the first few months until some guy was trying to make a move on his girlfriend. It was something that really ticked him off. He doesn't really get worked up over such things, but the way he talked to her girl rubbed him the wrong way

He was watching them in the hallway; she saw the both of them talking after coming back from the waiting room at a party in the underworld. They seem to be having a good conversation he sees her smile and laugh. he stood there for a few more minutes until he finally hand enough and dashed towards the two them  
"Ah Ray, I'm just-" but her words were cut when the guy gave her a glare. (A/N Ray is Rias's nickname for Redmond,and this chapter takes place at the summer break,and they are a couple now)

"Let's go." Redmond said grabbing the girl's hand forcibly all that Rias could do was give the guy a bow as a goodbye  
They kept walking with no words being said, anyone who sees them didn't even bothered to say hello since the heir had a scary look on his face. After a few minutes of dragging his thing, the young heir stops at an empty bedroom in the hotel where the ball was held which he enters. The heir finally let go of the girl's hand. he looks outside the window and closes his eyes  
"

"What the hell was that about, Ray?!" The girl broke the silence

"I just…" he tried to say an excuse but nothing was coming out

"YOU JUST WHAT? That was really rude what you did back there!" The girl was clearly upset, she loves her boyfriend more and more since he changed to a better person but she can't have him grabbing her hand all the time when she talks to someone inquiring about family business, like what happened earlier

"I'm sorry…" he said still not facing her

"Sorry isn't going to cut it the next time you get jealous." Rias folded her arms together

"Look… I just don't like it when you talk to other guys like that…"/p

"Talk to other guys like what?"

"The way you smiled and laugh at him… It just felt like…"

"Like what?"

"Flirting." he said it with an irritated expression. he couldn't stand it when he sees his girl with other people smiling and laughing like that. Quite childish one might say  
"So does that mean you don't trust me?"The young heir didn't say anything, it's not like he doesn't but he can't help but think that other people might steal Rias away from him

"MOU…Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you." Rias said in frustration./p

"That sounds like your treating me like a child!" Redmond exclaimed, he didn't like what he just heard. he doesn't like being referred to as a kid especially by his girlfriend

"But you are a kid by the way you acted earlier!" Rias argued

"Is it bad that I just want your smiles and laughs for myself?!"

"Is it bad that I love you so much that I feel like my heart will explode every time I see you?!"

"Is it bad to that I'm afraid that someone might just take you away from me?!"Redmond stopped as he sees the startled look on his girlfriend's face, he turns around and looks out at the window again, he felt that he was going to cry because of the anger he was feeling. he tried to calm herself down but her anger remained. Rias just looked him,Redmond has never told her he was jealous before, furthermore he has never shouted at Rias since last year

Rias just sighed, she was still annoyed about how Redmond acted but she wanted to end this fight. She walks towards the taller boy and places her hand on his shoulder

"Redmond, I-" again her words were cut./p

Redmond had pulled Rias towards him and aggressively kissed her. Rias tried to pull away but her resistance became weaker and weaker every time she tried and she eventually gave up. Instead of resisting, she wrapped her hand around the Redmond's waist and replied to his kisses  
Redmond pulls away and looks at Rias, his eyes were calmer than just a moment ago. he leaned closer and was going to give her another kiss when Rias placed her index finger on Redmond's lips. She smiles at him and kisses him on the forehead

"No one can ever make me feel this way… other than you…" She said as she blushes. "So please… control your jealousy ok?"  
Redmond giggled and nods, he always thought it was cute when Rias blushes, but to her surprise she kissed him this time. It's usually him initiating the first move whenever they're together. It gave him a funny feeling in his chest

"I love you Rias…"  
"I love you too…and please let's not fight anymore… it takes so much effort to get angry" The girl said jokingly making the older one laugh. Redmond gave Rias another passionate kiss they stayed in that room for another hour before noticing the heir's presence was needed and they had to get back to the ballroom

Rias thought to herself as she smiles while holding his boyfriend's hand,as they walk towards the ballroom,as they walk,Rias greeted his cousin Sairaorg

Redmond's POV

"It's been a while, Rias,Redmond-sama." He shook hands with Rias while smiling

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's introduced to her peerage,and all of them bowed at him

"Yo,martial arts boy,it's been a while,So, what are you doing in a passage like this?" I asked

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?" I asked

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing,Redmond-sama"

"Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The building shook greatly and I heard a huge smashing sound,so that two has started eh ? Worried by it,Rias without hesitation went to the big door from which the noise had come from  
"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting,stay here Rias I don't want you to get hurt." Sighing, Sairaorg-san followed after me along with his servants.,Beyond the opened big door—was a banquet hall that was all smashed up,The tables, chairs and decorations were all destroyed,seriously ?,this is my hotel you know ?,All the devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the centre of the room,Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation,One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening,this is nothing for me,Within my field of vision, a table still safely remained in a corner of the hall and elegant-looking servant devils could be seen. In the centre of these gentle-looking male devils…was a person drinking tea

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." The two groups glared at each other. ahhh that agares girl with that shitty zephydor,Agares wore a blue robe and exposed very little a rare woman  
" The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped,you even made Redmond-sama angry" Sairaorg said

"After adjusting my neck with a snap, I stepped forward to the two teams who were glaring at each other

"Wait, wait! It's dangerous over there! You shouldn't approach either camp when they're in such a dangerous mood,Redmond-sama !"

"Iet him be Sairaorg" Rias came

"Eh? Y-Yes, but why? Because he's your boyfriend ?"

"He's number 1 in this world"  
I came between the two sides who looked like they were about to start brawling. The eyes of the glasses onee-chan and the delinquent turned to me  
"Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family, and Zephyrdol, rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. Listen, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will use my fists without mercy." I glared,A vein started throbbing on the forehead of the delinquent devil at those words, and turned red with anger  
"For the cocky heir to—" Doga!  
An intense blow resounded! Before the delinquent could finish speaking, he was slammed into the wall of the hall by a blow from Redmond-sama!Gara…/p  
The delinquent fell off from the wall. —He seemed to have already lost consciousness and fell face-down on the floor!  
"I told you. That was your last warning." In reaction to the actions of me  
"You bastard!"  
"Damn Amduscias family!" The delinquent's servants nearly rush forward from the momentum of losing their master, pathetic.

"Look after your master. That's the first thing you should do. Even if you turn your swords towards me, you will gain nothing. —The important function will be starting soon, so make sure your master recovers first." I growled  
The delinquent's family stopped moving at those words and then ran over to where their master had fallen , I turnedo look at the glasses onee-chan. I can't understand her expression stiffened then  
"There's still time. Put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."  
"—. I-I understand." glasses onee-chan turned back and then left the hall along with her confirming that,I spoke to my own family  
"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this." and when the room was being cleaned suddenly we were being called to the ballroom again ughhh,I really hate being there...

Timeskip,Takumi's POV/p

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils." An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together,I was standing at the corner with Ray-sama's peerage except Cassie-san that's standing next to Ray-sama  
"They seem to have fought right away, though…" This time a full-moustached male devil spoke out sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before. They really had fought right away,what a bunch of pests,I chuckled  
"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Sirzechs-sama said this from his seat on the second topmost level,and at the topmost level is Ray-sama  
"So in other words, they'll be doing Rating Games with their servant devils here ?,I wish we could do a Rating game...  
"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?"  
"Sairaorg-san suddenly asked that straight out. What a boring thing...,everyone in Ray-sama's family knew that those damn devils won't send us  
"Aish,Sai-chan you know those dam old-fashioned devils won't send young brats like you" Ray-sama answered as such and rolls his eyes and it seems that the old devils are quite angry because of Ray-sama's answer but can't do a thing because Ray-sama is basicaly the strongest creature ever exist  
"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done—"  
"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow.  
"Sairaorg-san said "I understand" to Sirzechs-sama's words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied.  
After that, the talk continued about difficult words from the higher-ups and about the upcoming games from the Maou-sama  
"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."  
"Everyone hung on Sirzechs-sama's words. I understood that there were no lies in the Maou-sama's words as I listened. As expected of the was a candid and interesting person by nature  
"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"The first to respond to Sirzechs-sama's request was Sairaorg-san  
"My dream is to become Maou." He declared that kind of thing suddenly,well I think he's going to fail that anyway I could see and hear Ray-sama was refraining himself from laughing  
[Hoh…] The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation  
It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." A male devil higher-up said this  
"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." He declared even further! He really is amusing,I could see Ray-sama smirking from up there,With no time for me to be surprised, Rias-ojousama spoke next  
"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

Redmond's POV

"Heee~,you don't need to do that tho,sweetheart~,you will always get what you want" I spoke while resting my head on my knuckle  
"Don't embarrass me at public mouuu,and I'm going to achive my own dream without your help Ray" she blushed  
"Awwwww you're so cute babe,come sit on my lap~" I smirked as I transport her to my lap,she blushed again  
"Ray~ not here !" she tried to punch my chest but I pull her hand and kissed her on the lips,then I whispered to her  
"you just have to ask whatever you want to me" After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the last one remaining at the end was Sona Then, Sona spoke./p  
"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." A school! Heh, so she wants to build a school,But, while I felt admiration for her, the higher-ups scrunched up their eyebrows,they want to die...,insulting my childhood friend like that  
"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"As if checking, a higher-up asked this to her,she answered blandly  
"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." Ooh, so a school without discrimination. That's good. It would be a good place for the future Underworld,as what I expected from my childhood friend  
[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]  
"The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall  
"That's impossible!"  
"This is just brilliant!"  
"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"  
"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut." Aish,I really don't want to cut anybody's head today but...

Takumi's POV

"…Even if the current Underworld has changed much from the past, discrimination between the high-class devils, low-class devils, and reincarnated devils still exists. There are also still a lot of people who believe that to be natural as well." Cassandra-san spoke blandly from beside me  
"What's with that? But weren't we welcomed normally by Ray-sama's family?"  
"They don't really discriminate against humans or low-class devils…But, please remember the House of Phoenix."

At Kiba's words, I remembered Raiser Phoenix in my mind. Certainly, that guy had looked down on me, both because I was low-class and a servant. He may have showed a discriminatory attitude towards me,but...,his brain was just as low as bird,In the midst of all this, Kaichou spoke frankly  
"I'm serious."  
Serafall-sama also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about 's so lucky to have a family like her  
A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words. "Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…" The one who couldn't remain silent anymore to these words was Saji,what a stupid guy...  
"Why have you been looking down on Kaichou's—on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!"  
"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Sona-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."  
"One of the higher-up devils said this. What are you saying!? You're much stranger! Why do you say such a thing, even though you told them to say their dreams!?,freaks.  
"…I apologise. I'll speak to him later." Kaichou said this while not changing her expression at all. Saji didn't seem to be able to understand her reaction.  
"Kaichou! Why!? These people, they mocked your, our dream! Why, do you remain silent!?"  
"Saji, be silent. This isn't a place where you can display such an attitude. I simply told them my future goal. That's all."

Kaichou narrowed her eyes and scolded Saji. Saji also seemed to want to say something, but he held his tongue  
"you won't be able to do something like that !" the higher ups continued  
"shut up,you're disturbing my time with Rias,and you also insulted Sona my dearest friend..." Ray-sama growled and the higher ups shut their mouth immediately but...  
"You too brat !,you're too underestimating us" a higher up said but Ray-sama glared to him  
"actually I don't want anyone's head to be blown off by me today...,but you really pisses me off..." He shot a black lighting of destruction from his index finger to the foolish oldman earlier but Grayfia-san blocked it with her Ice,then Ray-sama stands up and put Rias-sama on his chair after that he transported away to somewhere  
"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!" Everyone was surprised by Leviathan-sama's sudden suggestion. The Leviathan-sama in question was in a surprisingly pissed off mood.  
"Geez! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well !,you're lucky that fia-chan was able to stop Ray-bee's lighting !,even though I wanted it to happen" Serafall-sama spoke to the devil higher-ups with watery eyes. The higher-ups in question blinked their eyes at the livid Maou Leviathan-sama, and had trouble reacting. Kaichou—covered her face in seeming embarrassment. Ooh, this really is a situation in which nothing can be said.  
"However, I also felt a refreshing feeling from Serafall-sama's words. I think that no one has the right to look down on one's dream. In addition to that, the Underworld has to change,In that case, Kaichou's dream is a good ambition. Shouldn't the higher-ups acknowledge that kind of dream? When you live too long, you really do become inflexible.  
There are a lot of parts of the old customs of the old families and noble families that I'm not familiar with.  
"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people." Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs-sama's words.  
"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

END OF CHAPTER~,I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIMEEEEEEEE,RR PLEAASEEEEE  
"CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/p


End file.
